


The last day.

by dundun101



Category: Zebrafish - Sharon Emerson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dundun101/pseuds/dundun101
Summary: Vita and her brother visit their mother in the hospital, but Pablo pushes Vita out of the room so she won't see what's happening.
Kudos: 1





	1. Visiting mom. Monitor slow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is told by Vita's point of view.

Me and my 22-year-old brother were visiting our mom in the hospital. She had cancer,and my brother thought this would be her last day alive.  
Once we got to her hospital room, I couldn't look at her. When I did though, I started bawling like crazy. I tried to smile, and gave a thumbs-up, but it was no use. Mom looked at me sadly, and started talking about how much she loved us and misses us. My brother started tearing up, but was all like "BE A MAN", and started singing that song from Mulan. Mom laughed wheezily.  
Her monitor was beeping slowly, and she was breathing harder. My brother was sweating and told me to go out to the hallway. Saying, "You don't wanna see this." A nurse went into Mom's room, and could slightly hear my brother saying, "I don't think she's gonna make it any longer.", And then he said, " Oh God, her heartbeat is so slow on the monitor."  
I heard some beeping that went "Beep...beep...beep...beep." And then a super long "Beeeeeeeep!" What was that?


	2. In the hall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vita finds out about her mom's death, and tries to keep calm.

After that long beep, I saw a doctor go in and I heard "I'm so sorry.", and a pained,trying to hold it in, "I knew it. I knew it." That was my brother. I was hoping they weren't talking about Mom.  
30 minutes later, Pablo came out with red,puffy eyes. Not a good sign. He had been crying.  
He looked at me and said "She's dead. She died and won't be coming back." "Who?",I asked nervously. "M-Mom." , My brother responded.  
I choked on my peanut butter crackers and almost fell.  
I tried not to cry. That was hard. Especially when trying to eat crackers. Why did this happen?


	3. Cryin' in the car.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the car, Vita can't hold it in.

Once we got in the car, my eyes were hot and stingy. My nose started running. Pablo tried hugging me,but I just said "It's allergies! I'm n-not gonna....", and there it is. I began to sniff. Then the waterworks started. I. Started. Sobbing. It was pretty bad. "I (gasp) can't believe this h-happened...", I said clinging on to my adult brother, who was literally trying not to cry again. Both of us were hugging and sobbing like crazy. "I know....", my brother said to me. It took 45 minutes for us to stop crying.  
Once we got home, we just rested for a long time.


	4. Our new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 months later, Vita moves to Boston.

I looked at our new house, it wasn't like our house in Dedham. "Is this what Boston is?", I asked my brother.  
"I guess. I'll be working at the lab at BCH.", he responded.  
BCH? What is that?  
"What is BCH? A church? A school?"  
"No. It stands for Boston Children's Hospital."  
"Oh."  
I hoped I could get used to this place. Soon.


End file.
